


4:23

by orphan_account



Series: 超自然的 (Choushizenteki) [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Banner by stormy<br/>When Jin and Kame are rocky, and forget how much they mean to each other, fate needs to send them a small reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4:23

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suicide References
> 
> A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is the first part of a new one shot series of mine called 超自然的 (Choushizenteki), a series with stories revolving around our favorite pairing and a touch of mystery.  
>  This one is a little different from my usual stuff. A little creepy, maybe XD My beta and I had the idea months ago during a sleepless night in Beijing, and until now, I did not find the time to come back to it. Well, here it is ;) Hope you enjoy it!

Nakamaru’s POV

I flinched when Kame threw his bag at Jin. Jin dodged it in the last minute, and it hit the wall behind him with a loud cracking noise. Well, at least, it hadn’t been anything sharp.

“That’s why I can’t talk to you!” Jin yelled, enraged. “Every single damn time you get angry, all you do is yell and throw things!”

“Well, it doesn’t seem to be the only thing about me that’s annoying you at the moment!” Kame screamed back, more than a little at edge. Rather jumping off the edge headfirst.

“No” Jin shot back, bittersweet. “I have a list, hun.”

“Well, why don’t we end this, if you think like that?!” he groaned, dangerously.

I exchanged an uncomfortable look with Ueda, but we stayed quiet. Just like Taguchi, who was pretending to play Nintendo, and Koki, who was typing into his phone.

“Maybe we should!” Jin scoffed, turning sarcastic. “It’s not like it has much sense like this, anyways!”

Kame glared before he rushed past Jin, picking up the bag he had thrown. For a moment, I had thought he would punch him.

“Fine” he groaned, seemingly impassive. “Have it your way!”

With that, he stormed out. I looked after him, wondering briefly if I should follow and try to mediate. But then, better not get into the danger zone.

“Really!” Jin groaned, grabbing his bag, too. “This guy is driving me insane!”

With that, he took off as well, into another direction. Probably to take the subway home.

“They are driving ME insane” Koki commented when they both were out of hearing distance, looking up from his phone.

“They are pretty rocky, lately” Taguchi nodded, looking up, too. “This is the second time this week.”

“Do you think they are going to break up?” I asked quietly, worried.

“I don’t know” Ueda murmured, frowning. “They’ve been together for so long… It’s hard to imagine them without each other.”

“They won’t break up” Koki shrugged. “They always fight. They wouldn’t be Jin and Kame if they didn’t. I bet in an hour, when they meet at home, they’ll yell a little more until they’re tired of it, have awesome, aggressive make-up sex and that’s it.”

“Thanks for the image” Ueda commented, making a face.

“So you don’t think we should… you know… intervene?” I checked, still worried.

“Are you crazy?” Taguchi called out, laughing. “I don’t want to be punched, thank you, but go ahead!”

“They’ll be fine by themselves, I tell you” Koki said, sure of himself. “But maybe, it wouldn’t be the worst for Kame to break up with Jin, either. The guy is a pain in the ass.”

“Don’t say that” I murmured unhappily. “They love each other.”

“Whatever” Koki shrugged. “I’m gonna go now. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” I called after him with a sigh.

***

_The next morning, I was still thinking about Jin and Kame as I made my way over to the train station. I wondered if they had made up again, or if we would have to tip-toe through the tense atmosphere all day long. I really hoped for the first. If they were still fighting until today, things would really get out of hand._

_As usual, the people were standing on each other’s feet at the train station. I stood somewhere in the corner and tried not to draw any attention to myself as I spotted Kame through the mass. He was standing a few feet away from me, near the border to the rails, staring straight ahead._

_Something about his posture looked unhealthy. It made my stomach squirm uncomfortably, for some reason._

_When I heard the sound of the train approaching, I finally got myself together to approach him. I had just started walking, to see Kame make a step forward._

_A step forward into the direction of the rails._

_I froze, my heart racing. My brain seemed to work in slow motion, not registering what was happening._

_I did not manage to make myself move until Kame took another step forward, now only inches away from the border._

_I saw the train turn around a corner. And Kame still moved closer._

_With a sudden rush of adrenaline, I pushed myself through the mass of people in my way, leaping for Kame’s arm._

_“KAME!” I yelled, pulling at his arm. “What the heck are you doing?!”_

_I got flashes of his face, though he faced away from me – it was smeared with tears._

_“Let me!” he called, pulling with his arm against my grip._

_The train came nearer. It was only a few seconds away now._

_Kame struggled, and slid from my grip, falling forward._

_“NOOO!” I yelled, watching as the train sped past us, and Kame was gone, and-_

I woke up with a yelp, panting, sitting upright in my bed. I was sweating, and staring straight ahead into the darkness of my bedroom.

It took a moment before I could regain my composure enough to shoot a look at the clock – 4:23 h.

“Freaky dream” I breathed, before lying back down with a frown.

***

Koki’s POV

_I had barely managed to set foot into the agency the next morning when suddenly, Nakamaru came running towards me._

_“KOKI!” he screamed, making my blood freeze in my veins._

_“What?!” I asked, panicked by the look on his face. “What happened?!”_

_“I – roof – Jin” Nakamaru only brought out single words between past, and I wanted to enquire for verbs, but he seemed too freaked out to use them. “COME!” He called as he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the elevator._

_I went with him, alerted. When the elevator doors had closed again, and Nakamaru was desperately hammering onto the button of the highest story, I tried again._

_“Nakamaru, what happened?!”_

_“Jin!” he repeated as the elevator began to move, panicked. “He’s up there on the roof! He wants to jump!”_

_“WHAT?!” I asked, shocked._

_“Yes!” Nakamaru nodded, grabbing my shoulders, shaking me. “Apparently, Kame left him, and – KOKI! DO SOMETHING!”_

_“What am I supposed to do?!” I called, still under shock._

_Apparently Nakamaru was about to respond, but then the elevator doors opened again, and he rushed out. I followed him, as if on auto-pilot, through a door, and then up a few stairs, and through another door, until we were out in the open._

_I looked around, panicked, until I saw Jin, standing on the edge of the roof, looking downwards._

_“JIN!” Nakamaru called. “Don’t do anything stupid!”_

_“Just go away!” he called weakly, his voice breaking._

_I frowned, glaring into his direction, suddenly angry._

_“Go away?!” I repeated angrily. “We raced all this fucking way up here, and you tell us to go away?!”_

_“KOKI!” Nakamaru shrieked. “You’re not helping!”_

_“FUCK HELPING HIM!” I roared. “What the heck does he think he’s doing?! How egoistic can he be, wanting to jump because Kame left him! Maybe Kame did good to leave him, after all!”_

_“KOKI!” Nakamaru called angrily, and I heard a broken whimper from Jin’s direction._

_“I can’t live without him” Jin called back at us, turning around to search our gazes. I could see his tear-smeared face in the distance. “I can’t lose him!”_

_“Then be a man and fight for him!” I yelled angrily. “If you don’t even have the guts to do that, I’ll kick you off that roof!”_

_Jin only let out another choked sob, and I did a step towards him, if to really push him off or to pull him away from the edge, I was not so sure. I froze in shock, though, when I heard Kame’s voice._

_“When you jump, I’m jumping, too!”_

_I blinked, needing a moment to follow both Nakamaru and Jin’s panicked gazes towards the other side of the building, where Kame stood at the edge, facing towards Jin, his back to the abysm._

_“KAME!” I squealed, my voice pathetically high._

_“What are you two DOING?!” Nakamaru demanded, seeming close to tears himself._

_“Get down there, Jin!” Kame demanded, ignoring us. “Take the steps away from the edge, and I will step back, too.”_

_“Kame” Jin murmured, shaking a little as he did a step back. And then another. “You’re not leaving me?”_

_“How could I live without you?” Kame asked, smiling a watery smile. “And now come back here.”_

_Jin smiled back through his tears before doing as he said._

_“Okay” I called, watching Kame’s every move. “Jin’s safe, Kame. Now come back, too. Carefully!”_

_Kame nodded, before taking a step forward – and stumbling. He lost his balance, and fell backwards –_

_“KAME!” all of us yelled desperately, trying to run towards him, but –_

I landed on my bedroom floor with a loud ‘thump’. I needed a moment to orientate myself, to notice that I was back in my own apartment, and that I had merely been dreaming.

I sat up on the floor, leaning against my bed with my back, throwing a look at the clock – 4:23 h.

“Really” I murmured, still breathless. “Those two are gonna drive me insane, someday.”

***

Taguchi’s POV

_I was silently humming to myself, as I walked down the corridor to our dressing room. In my head, I was already weighting up and down my possibilities for tonight’s dinner, when I opened the door – and stared._

_Jin was standing there, in the middle of the room, in front of a chair, hiding something behind his back._

_“Jin?” I murmured, frowning at his guilty and caught expression. “What are you doing?”_

_“Nothing” Jin murmured, but I took the few steps towards him, trying to take whatever he was holding in his hands away to have a look at it._

_He struggled, and we pulled back and forth for a moment, cursing, until I realized what it actually was we were fighting about._

_“JIN!” I called. “What do you need a sling for?!”_

_Jin did not answer, just pulling harder, and I wondered if this really was what I thought it was, that I had walked into a suicide attempt of my bandmate, when Jin’s grip slipped, and he fell backwards._

_I reached out for him, but I was not fast enough – there was a sick cracking sound as his head hit the edge of the chair, and then he lay there, on the floor, motionless._

_“Jin?” I murmured, panicked. There was blood everywhere. “Jin, wake up! JIN!”_

I panted, my eyes wide open as I stared up at the ceiling. I lay completely still, not daring to move. Somehow, I felt creeped out.

“Okay” I whispered after a while, turning around. “This is a weird dream _even for me_.”

I threw a look at the clock. 4:23 a.m.. I wondered if I would still be able to sleep, after this.

***

Ueda’s POV

_I shut my car door behind me, and locked it. Damn, I had not slept enough last night. Maybe I could squeeze in an hour of sleep in our lunch break, if I was lucky._

_I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, due to my lack of sleep, when I saw Jin sit in a car on the opposite side of the parking lot, a gun in his hand, staring at it as if in a trance._

_I stood, staring as well, blinking a few times, but Jin did not disappear. Was I really not seeing things?_

_When Jin raised the gun towards his temple, closing his eyes, I made my feet move finally, and walked over to his car. I stood next to the driver side door, knocking at the window._

_Jin looked up in surprise, breathing unevenly as he stared up at me. He opened the door a little, but not enough to reveal him._

_“What are you doing?” I asked him, still not really believing what was going on. There must be a hidden camera somewhere._

_At first, Jin did not answer, but then, he murmured absentmindedly: “He left me. He told me to move out.”_

_“And now you want me to believe that you would kill yourself over it?” I scoffed, chuckling a little. “Nice try, Jin. Go ahead.”_

_I turned my back to him, shaking my head, wondering if it had been Koki’s idea, when I heard a loud ‘pang’._

_I froze, not daring to move. Then I screamed._

I could still hear myself screaming when I woke up in my bed, panting. What the heck-?!

“This is not funny” I murmured, throwing a look at the clock. 4:23 h. “Not funny at all.”

***

Jin’s POV

_I woke up in the middle of the night, my hand unconsciously moving across the king-sized bed to find nice, warm skin, but came in contact with nothing._

_I frowned, opening my eyes. I needed to blink a few times, to adjust myself to the darkness. But when I did, I saw that Kame’s side of the bed was empty._

_“Kame?” I murmured quietly, but there was no response. “Kame?”_

_I got up hesitantly, remembering the fight we’d had earlier. He wouldn’t have just left while I was sleeping, would he?_

_“Kame?” I called, louder this time, tapping into the corridor. I looked around, until I saw light shining through the little slit underneath the bathroom door. “Idiot” I murmured in relief, walking across the hall, pulling the doorknob. “You can answer, too, even if you are on the toilet, you know-“_

_I opened the door, and froze, staring. It felt like my heart stopped._

_Kame lay in the bathtub, his eyes closed, unmoving. The water was red, tinted with blood. The pulse vein on his left hand was cut._

_I was only able to stare. I could not breathe. I could not think._

_“…Kame?” I whispered shakily, but he did not move. “KAME!” I yelled, wanting to storm towards him, shake him, get any reaction out of him –_

I woke up on the couch in the living room, panting. I sat up shakily, trying to calm myself down.

“It was a dream” I murmured to myself. “It was a dream…” But my mind seemed not to register it. I was still shaking.

I threw a look at the clock. 4:23 h. I took another deep breath, before throwing a look into the direction of the bedroom door, where Kame was sleeping inside.

I hesitated, before getting up, tip-toeing through the room, crossing the distance towards the bedroom.

***

Kame’s POV

_I woke up to the darkness of our bedroom, knowing it had to be the middle of the night. My hand unconsciously wandered across the king-sized bed to find Jin’s body, but came in contact with nothing._

_I frowned, before remembering our fight from earlier. I had made Jin sleep on the couch. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes again, but it was no use – I felt lonely, in this big bed without him._

_I threw a look at the clock – 4:23 h. Would he hate me, if I woke him now and told him he could come back to bed?_

_I hesitated for a moment, before opting for just trying and standing up._

_My feet made next to no noise as I tip-toed over the cold floor barefooted, reaching out for the door. I pulled down the handle, peaking into the dark living room, until I could make out Jin’s still form on the couch._

_I sighed, before walking into the room, crossing the distance towards the couch. I sat down carefully at his feet. Jin did not move._

_“Jin” I whispered, tickling his feet, always a sure way to wake him. “Jin, wake up! … Jin?” I frowned, when he did not move._

_It was that moment, that I noticed that he was_ too still _, somehow. Was he even breathing?_

_My eyes fell onto the couch table, where I found a half-empty bottle of wine, and a package of pills. I stared at them in shock, feeling the blood rushing in my ears._

_“JIN!” I called in panic, jumping up to shake him, but he did not move. “JIN!” I reached out for his hand clumsily, trying to find a pulse, but found none. I felt like everything around me was spinning._

_“JIN!” I called, my voice breaking. “ANSWER! JIN!”_

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in our bed, panting, tears in my eyes. I looked to my left, seeing that Jin’s side of the bed was empty. The clock on Jin’s bedside table said 4:23 h. My blood froze.

“No” I whispered, tears blurring my vision as I jumped up, ready to leap for the door to the living room –

… when it opened by itself, revealing a likewise shaky Jin. I froze, and we stared at each other, as if in trance.

“Kame” Jin whispered brokenly, and I did not stop myself another moment from reaching out to him, pulling him against me.

He was shaking, too, like me, and I sobbed against the new swell of tears.

“I’ve dreamt the craziest thing” Jin murmured against my hair, before breathing in, taking in my scent. I felt his hands tightening around my waist.

“You too?” I asked in surprise, and Jin leaned back a little to look at me, equally shocked.

We stared at each other for a moment, both of us unsure what to say. There were a thousand questions in my head, like how this was possible, or what this was supposed to mean, but Jin was the one who spoke first.

“Please” he whispered. “Promise me to never, _ever_ do something like this! I wouldn’t know how to cope with it if-“

“I won’t” I murmured, before pulling him back to me, holding him so close that I could feel his heartbeat. It made me want to cry again. “I promise.”

Jin hugged me back for a moment, before he pulled away, only to pull my face to his, uniting our lips for a breathtaking kiss. I reached out for Jin desperately, holding onto him as he deepened the kiss, our tongues falling into the rhythm of their own battle, one without all the hate and the bitter feelings we had been throwing at each other lately.

What for, anyways? I could not really remember.

As Jin broke our kiss to pull my shirt over my head, I murmured: “I love you.”

“I love you, too” Jin whispered back, pushing me back onto the bed, only to crawl on top of me. “Never leave me” he murmured before he dove in for another kiss, which I returned with just as much enthusiasm.

We kissed until there was no air left in our lungs and we needed to breathe. Jin sat up, and I immediately went for his shirt, pulling it off, as well. It joined my shirt on the floor.

His hands were all over me, and I closed my eyes, just _feeling_ : The way his desperate fingers squeezed, as if confirming every part of my body for real and alive, the way his mouth kissed down my chest, slightly biting at some places, leaving marks.

My hands knotted in his soft locks as he removed my boxer shorts in one swift movement. The next thing I knew, he had sucked me into his mouth.

I moaned, bucking my hips, but as soon as the feeling had come, it stopped, too, his mouth traveling further downwards, first biting the inside of my thigh, then lifting my hips a little, finding my entrance.

I sighed out his name as his tongue plunged into me in quick movements, fingers following soon, trying to stretch me efficiently and quick, not gentle, like it would be under other circumstances. I did not mind it.

“Just leave it” I whispered after a minute or two, pulling at his hair for him to look up.

He looked into my eyes, hesitant.

“I want to feel you” I whispered, sure. “I can take it, don’t worry.”

Jin looked like he wanted to protest, but his lust won over his brain, and me moved up to kiss my lips hungrily. I knew he needed it as much as I did.

It did hurt, due to the lack of preparation, when he finally thrust into me, but I just bit his lip and endured it. The tears that followed did not draw much attention, after the ones I had shed earlier.

With each time Jin drove himself inside of me, the pain lessened, and the pleasure surfaced. He knew exactly how to hit me, and even in his instinct-driven state, he did it exactly right.

I moaned into the kiss as he hit my prostrate over and over again, picking up the pace.

“I love you” Jin whispered through his pants. “I’m sorry for earlier. I love you so much.”

“Me too” I whispered, holding onto him a little tighter. “I’m so sorry, I-“ the rest of the sentence was lost in a moan.

We were not able to stand this mad pace long. I came first, after Jin had started to stroke my erection with shaky fingers, and Jin followed a few strokes after.

When we were done, we just lay there for a while, panting, coming down from our high. My inner neat freak screamed at me to clean us up, since we were sticky and dirty, but I told it to fuck off. There were more important things now.

For example the way Jin draw me closer, into his arms, kissing my neck softly. The way he whispered that he loved me, and that he was sorry over and over again.

I held him close, telling him that I never wanted to lose him. He promised me that I wouldn’t, and caught my lips into another kiss.

We held each other like that, until we fell asleep again.

***

Nakamaru’s POV

When I entered the dressing room the next morning, Ueda, Taguchi and Koki were already there. I greeted them with a smile, trying to suppress the squirmy feeling I’d had since I had woken up in the middle of the night.

Stupid me. It was just a dream. Nothing to worry about.

We sat there in quiet chatter for a while, talking about nothing important, until I caught Ueda frowning as he looked at the watch.

“They are late” he pointed out quietly. “Jin and Kame, I mean.”

All of us fell silent instantly. I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat.

“I had this weird dream last night” Taguchi said quietly, looking uncomfortable. “It was freaky.”

Koki looked at him with wide eyes, becoming very pale suddenly. “You too?” he asked, his voice a little higher than normal.

Taguchi looked into the round. Everyone was staring at him. There was a tense silence, before all of our gazes went to the door.

1,2,3 –

The door burst open and Jin and Kame entered the room, Kame laughing and Jin calling: “I told you not to drink that third cup of coffee!” with a big smile on his face.

They both froze, looking at us suspiciously upon seeing us stare.

“Something wrong?” Kame asked quietly, seeming freaked out.

I felt my heart beat slowly returning to normal. Just a stupid dream, after all.

“Really” Koki sighed, shaking his head. “And I was worried about you…”

The rest of us fell back into our former chatter, and Jin and Kame looked at each other questioningly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: http://vflmaeuschen.blog.com/2012/03/08/one-shot-%E8%B6%85%E8%87%AA%E7%84%B6%E7%9A%84-432/


End file.
